Ross Huot/PokeProblems
Ross Huot is a Sophmore (Grade 10) 'at the Hoenn Pokemon Academy and a main character in Pokemon Academy: PokeProblems. Ross is known as a chill kinda guy, who doesn’t like picking fights and stays to himself. He avoids conflict and remains neutral and won’t pick sides. He is forced to take care of his little sister and as such doesn’t go out much outside of school and spends most of his time with her. While normally chill he will not handle any harm to come to her. Backstory Early Childhood Before Natalie was born, Ross lived an okay childhood. He met Josh Smith as a child and became quick friends. His father wasn’t around often, but otherwise things were normal. He became very close with his mother’s Audino when he was a toddler, and after his mother died she became his motherly figure. Pre-Pokeproblems In July 2017, Ross’s mother, Catherine, became pregnant with Natalie. Ross, at the time turned 15 a few months prior, and greeted the news with enthusiasm and happiness, after being an only child for most of his life. However in December 2017, doctors determined that Catherine’s chance of surviving labor was low, due to a condition that made her birth canal walls incredibly fragile and internal bleeding almost a certainty. Catherine and James however, decided to continue the pregnancy. During this time Ross tried to stay calm, but the thought of his mother dying plagued his mind. On March 4th, 2018, his sister Natalie Huot, was born. However, it came at a cost. Catherine Huot passed away from blood loss. Her death sent Ross into a depression, which only got worse after his father, as depicted in Before the Academy: Ross, disowned him and left. Despite this, Ross rebounded quickly, as his sister needed him. Character History Volume 1 Ross made his first appearance in [[Mama Said Knock You Out|'Mama Said Knock You Out]], where Ross was paired up with Khuzaimah "Khu" Minami for a science experiment in Professor Cozmo's science class. Khu and Ross were instructed to dissect a Politoed for Biology class. During the assignment, Ross looked at Khu and was impressed with his dissection skills and even complimented him on them. Ross heard the other students make fun of Khu during class, but he didn't want to try and get involved. Ross complimented Khu once again on his skills. Ross was confused when Khu made a very disturbing joke, but unlike the other people in the class, Ross wasn't that offended by it. Later on in the chapter, Ross's best friend Josh Smith, is looking for ways to earn money, so Ross decides to let Josh babysit his sister Natalie. In My Name Is..., In Cotton Eye Joe, In Baby Got Back, In Thriller, In''' It's the End of the World as We Know It (And I Feel Fine) (1), In '''It's the End of the World as We Know It (And I Feel Fine) (2), Pokemon on Hand Relationships Main Article: Ross-Grace Relationship *Grace Johnson **First Relationship ***'Start Up:' My Name Is... (1x04) ***'Break Up:' Cotton Eye Joe (1x06) ****Reason: Ross didn't want a serious relationship, while Grace did. **Second Relationship ***'Start Up:' Cotton Eye Joe (1x06) ***'Break Up:' Cotton Eye Joe (1x06) ****Reason: Ross didn't think that Grace was mature enough to deal with a friends with benefits deal. Chapter Appearances Volume 1 *Mama Said Knock You Out (first appearance) *My Name Is... *Cotton Eye Joe *Baby Got Back *Thriller *It's the End of the World as We Know It (And I Feel Fine) (1) *It's the End of the World as We Know It (And I Feel Fine) (2) Specials *Poipole's Wormhole Adventure Interactions Trivia *Ross’s name was inspired by the Ross Rifle and the Huot Automatic Rifle. *Ross was the second Pokemon Academy OC submitted by Deutschland1871. The first being Riley Houston for Pokemon Academy: Preparations. *Ross’s creator originally didn't want Ross to be in a serious relationship. *Ever since his first appearance, Ross has been in every chapter in Volume 1 expect for Doo Wop (That Thing). * Ross along with Takamaru Hagoromo, are the only two characters to not have an active parent or guardian in there life. * Ross birthday is March 4, 2002 ** This was later retconned, due to the story now taking place in 2018. *Ross and Quinten are the only two characters to have gotten a girl pregnant. Category:Main Characters Category:PokeProblems Main Characters Category:Sophmores Category:Males Category:PokeProblem Males Category:Military History Majors Category:Pokemon Academy Students Category:PokeProblem Characters